Only One Chance
by December Jewel
Summary: Tatsuha realizes one night that you only get one chance at life. One Shot!


This is a one-shot I've been thinking about doing for a while now. It's is dark and it does contain character death, so you've been warned.

**Pairings:** Tatsuha/Ryuichi, Mika/Tohma, Yuki/Shuichi, Hiro/Suguru

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in association with Gravitation, so no sue!

**GRAVITATION**

Tatsuha yawned as his eyes adjusted to the moonlight coming in from the open window. He rose up in a sitting position on his bed, wondering why his radio wasn't playing Nittle Grasper or why the light was off. The door was locked so the boy knew his father hadn't come in and turned both off. He stood up, unlocked the door, and walked out of his bedroom into the dark room.

"Father?" he called out, walking down the stairs. He knew the old man wasn't in the temple since it was almost nine o clock, so he had to be in the living room. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, staring down at the floor. When did his father spill something and never clean it up? He bent down and ran his finger through the liquid before bringing it to his nose. The smell was horrid; something the boy had never smelled so strong before.

Deciding to know what the liquid was, he licked his finger, hoping his lover would never know about this. Of course, he knew Ryuichi would never leave him for something so stupid, but he still didn't want the singer to know. He immediately withdrew the finger from his mouth and cursed at the taste. It was just as horrid as the smell!

He stood up again and walked forward, cursing again when he stepped in –what appeared to be- the same liquid as before. Stumbling his way through the living room, he moved towards a small dresser next to the couch where his father kept the flashlights. Flipping the switch on, Tatsuha pointed the top towards his finger, eyes widening when he realized what he had tasted. Moving the flashlight so it shone on the floor, he grimaced when he noticed the living room covered in the sticky substance.

Tatsuha knew his started beating roughly in his chest as he stared at the large quantities of blood that littered the living room. "What the hell?" The light from the flashlight caught something in the corner of the room. Slowly, he made his way over there and dropped the flashlight when he saw what the thing was.

"Father!" Tatsuha bent down next to the man, putting two fingers against the pulse in the neck, before jumping back. There wasn't a pulse. Gripping around on the floor for the flashlight, he grabbed the small object and pointed the light to the man and stared in horror.

His father was covered in blood so badly; the boy couldn't tell what were cloths or skin. A sob found its way through his body and he gasped. "I got to call someone, but whom?" he spoke silently, sobs still making their way through the open passage of his mouth. Standing with the flashlight in hand, he moved over to where the phone was and picked up before slamming it back down. No dial tone.

Something inside told him to get out of the house and run to the neighbors, but he squashed that idea. There wasn't anybody near the temple for fifteen miles. Suddenly, as if an anvil hit his head like in cartoon, he pulled out his cell phone from his pocket. He always kept it there in case of an emergency and he was pretty sure you could consider this one.

Cursing again when he realized the only two numbers he could call was his sister's or the home phone. Why did his father decide to do that again? Oh, right! He kept spending up his minutes talking on the Ryuichi when he should be asleep, so his father had it where he could only call the two numbers. Since, calling here was out of the question, Tatsuha dialed Mika's number with shaking fingers, not noticing eyes watching his every move.

**GRAVITATION**

Seguchi Mika wondered briefly why she had to be at NG's monthly party. But then looking at the ring on her wedding finger, the thought disappeared. Of course, being married to the president of the company, it was her responsibility to come with her husband. She sighed as she turned her attention away from the entertainment that wasn't –surprisingly- anyone from NG, but a magician that no one was paying any attention to.

Her brother was there with a possessive arm around Shuichi. Ever since NG signed on a new group and the drummer showed signs of attraction to the pink haired singer, Eiri hadn't let the boy be alone near the other. The other two band mates were talking quietly to each other, and Mika swore she saw Suguru blush at something the guitarist said.

Her husband was talking Noriko and seeing the vocalist for Nittle Grasper brought pains to her heart. She wished Tatsuha was there also, but their father had grounded the boy from anything to do with Ryuichi except Nittle Grasper music. The vocalist was sitting there with his hand supporting his head as he listened to the other two. Mika knew the man missed her brother, but it couldn't be helped. Tatsuha had to concentrate on his studies if he was ever going to get a good education and staying up all night talking to his boyfriend and then falling asleep in class, wasn't going to help any. It was for the best.

A loud ringing noise brought everyone in the ball room to a halt as Tohma's secretary's voice spilled out over the audience. "Seguchi-san, there is a call for your wife."

Mika was startled that someone would call her. Why hadn't her cell phone wrong instead? Before she reached into her purse, she remembered Tohma asking everyone to leave their cell phones in the back room so the party wouldn't be disturbed.

Since the intercom above them was a two-way, Tohma answered, "Who is it?"

"It's Tatsuha-kun and he says it's an emergency."

Tohma looked over to his wife who nodded at him to accept. When Tohma gave a nod, she began to speak, knowing her brother was on the other line. "What is it, Tatsuha?" she asked, seeing Ryuichi come alive at the mention of his lover.

A rough, panicky voice sounded throughout the room, "Mika, call the cops in Kyoto and tell them to come here."

"What? Tatsuh…."

"Oh, god, Mika! Please!"

The comment drove all the whispers away and Mika heard her heart beating. "Tatsuha's what's going on?" She heard the harsh breathing before her brother answered.

"I was asleep and when I woke up my lights were off and I knew father hadn't turned them off since my door was locked. So I left to go find him when I stepped in some kind of liquid. You know how father loves a clean house, so I was surprised to step in something. So, I went to the dresser where he keeps the flashlights and took one out. When I turned it on, the liquid, Mika, it was…" Breaths came harsher and Mika wasn't sure if she wanted to know the rest, but her brother continued as she shared a glance with Eiri. "It was blood. The whole floor is covered in blood. Not just any blood, but fathers! He's dead, Mika! He's covered in his own blood and the phone's not working and lights still aren't on and I really would appreciate it if you called the police."

Mika wasn't listening. She stopped at the sentence that told her their father was dead. Suddenly almost everyone started screaming, jumping out of their seats and trying to run out of the exit. A scream from the intercom stopped the commotion and Mika jumped up, hands pounding on the table as she did so. She noticed Eiri do the same. "Tatsuha? What's going on? Tatsuha!"

Another voice came on, one that was deeper then her brothers. One that promised death to her baby brother. "He can't come to the phone right now." Then the sound of a beep and the call was disconnected.

Mika stared at the intercom in the ceiling and then to her other brother who had stood and was coming towards her. She turned her gaze to her husband and screamed out, "Call them!"

Tohma didn't need to be told twice and immediately ran out of the room. The other occupants in the room started to go crazy again, running out of the room as if the intruder was there.

She fell back into the arms of her other brother, crying. "Eiri, I'm scared." Her brother didn't say anything, just held her tightly against his chest. She pushed away from the man, "We have to go there! We need to be there!" He stayed silent, but grabbed her hand in his and ran out the door, not caring if any others were following. _The damn police had better get there on time_ was the only thought running through his mind.

**GRAVITATION**

He couldn't say anything, not with the gag in his mouth. His heart was beating wildly in his chest as he stared darkly at the intruder. The thought that this man had killed his father and was about to kill him, nerved him greatly. The man, however, was staring at him with a lustful look and he didn't want to be stared at like that by anyone except for his lover.

Ryuichi.

His name brought tears to Tatsuha's eyes when he realized he may never see the man again. Never feel the immense pleasure those dark blue eyes could give him. Never play with Kumagoro again. Never do anything exciting or not with the man again. Never to lie eyes on him again. Never…

He would never see his family. Never argue with Mika about the simplest things. Never make his brother jealous when he hit on the Bad Luck vocalist. Never go to college like they wanted, like he wanted. And most of all, even if he lived –which he doubt he would- he would never see his father again and the image of the man covered in his own blood would stay in his mind forever, dead or not. It would be last thing of the man he would see.

A sob choked escaped the gag when the man undid his pants before undoing his own. All thought about never disappeared at the pain searing up his spine when the man thrust in and out of him like he wasn't alive. He could feel his inside's tearing and could feel the blood running smoothly from the cuts. He wished he could hit the man, to tell him to get off, but he couldn't. The man had tied his hands together and had put them over his head. He hated the fact that the man was doing this to him on his bed, where many of times, Ryuichi had made love to him, caressed every spot on his body with warm, loving fingers.

Before he could think of anything else, another pain seared through him and he screamed, though the man couldn't hear. He could feel the liquid substance pour out of the wound in his stomach. He could feel the pain the knife brought as it was thrust into his stomach again and again.

Then he could hear himself scream. The man had pulled off the gag, wanting to hear his captive's screams of pain that brought pleasure to him. Each scream hit the wall and bounced back, making the sound increase in depth.

Everything was going numb. He couldn't see anything, could barely hear anything, but he could still feel. He felt each pain as the man kept thrusting into him and the pain of the knife cutting his body as it plunged deeper each time. The two thrusts were in tune and he didn't want to feel it anymore. He wanted it to stop. He didn't want to hear the man's laughter or grunts. He didn't want to hear his own screams becoming hoarse.

He wanted to be arguing with his sister, joking around with his brother, performing Monk duties with his father and most of all, he wanted to cuddle with Ryuichi. He wanted to be held in the singer's arms as they talked about anything and everything. He wanted….he wanted...he wanted…. He wanted to live.

But as the sounds of sirens echoed in his ears and the sound of the man pulling out of him before thrusting the knife back in his stomach, deeper then before, he knew his wish wouldn't come true. Tatusha knew he would never do anything again; he would never be alive again.

After all, you only get one chance at a life.

**GRAVITATION**

Mika immediately jumped out of the car when Eiri sped to a stop when they reached the temple. When she saw the ambulance, she breathed in a thankful breath, knowing everything would be all right, as long as she had her two brothers with her. It would be even better with their father, but that was a thought she didn't want to think of. Eiri wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into them as a man walked over to the car.

Everyone important to her was there: her loving husband Tohma, the crazy American K, the producer who always turned into a tornado when was nervous Sakano, the synth player so much like her husband but completely different Suguru, the long-haired guitarist who could play a guitar so good it stayed in your mind Hiro, the pink-haired youth who she thought would turn their lives upside down but only brought happiness and light to the dark Shuichi, the woman who was always a good friend to have Noriko, and of course, the man who stole her baby brother's heart and gave his in return Ryuichi.

But as the words the police man spoke thundered through their minds and when she caught sight of a stretcher with a sheet covering the body that had black hair, she screamed. She collapsed to the ground with Eiri trying to pull her back up again. "NO!" Mika screamed, pushing away from the group and ignoring the cries for her to come back. She pushed the people around the stretcher away and pulled the sheet down, praying to whatever deity that was watching to not let it be true.

The dark, lifeless eyes that stared back at her brought her back to reality and she fell on the body, grabbing her baby brother's hand in her and refusing to let go. She heard the other gasps and cries when the group saw the body. She collapsed to the ground, pulling the body of her dead brother along with her. She cuddled the cold body close to her, whispering words of comfort that would never help him again. She saw his left hand be picked up and held by Eiri, who had beginning of tears in his eyes. She saw him collapse next to them and completely let go of every feeling as he cried.

She saw Ryuichi looking down at the body and she raised a hand and pulled him close to her, letting him clutch the body also. They needed the comfort. They needed the happiness in Tatsuha's eyes to be brought back. They needed so many things, but most of all, Mika realized as she cried and cried, they need Tatsuha back to life.

**GRAVITATION**

-cries- I am so sad that I actually wrote this… what possessed me to? I am really crying over this story! So sorry guys!


End file.
